


Dark Rose

by Nymeria2



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut, beronica, first-time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria2/pseuds/Nymeria2
Summary: “Every day since I kissed you at try-outs, I’ve wanted to do it again. I had no idea you felt the same. You were so good at hiding it… and the whole Archie thing…” Veronica was stuttering.Betty spoke up. “I don’t feel the same way about Archie as I do for you, what I feel for you is… different. I can’t explain it.”“Then let’s stop talking.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here but Beronica has literally taken control of my life and I felt like this needed to be done. Hope it is enjoyable :)

In the few weeks Betty had got to know Veronica, their friendship had exponentially grown. 

She remembered the first night she met V, at Pop’s, a single dark rose emerging from a garden bed of weeds. That first day at Riverdale they spent together and the way V had stood up for her in a way that Archie or nobody else could. 

And that kiss…

And the night she and V had destroyed a misogynistic Bulldog and stripped him of all honour and esteem after how he had mistreated the girls in their grade. And the way neither Betty nor Veronica could sleep after that night, lost and trapped in memories of black lace and the scent of sweet syrup. 

And even in all that time, Betty and Veronica had never spent a night alone together. Sure they would hang out daily, but they were never truly alone, not in Betty’s mind. And if she wanted to tell Veronica how she really felt, they would need to be.

 

\---

 

Tonight, Veronica was alone. And it was Betty who invited her out for a burger at Pop’s. The night went well enough for Betty to suggest that they head back to her place and perhaps do some more work on the murder case of Jason Blossom. Veronica, curious that Betty would ask this of her considering she hadn’t really been involved in her and Jughead’s detective work, agreed; eager to see what Betty really had in store. 

 

\---

 

Veronica watched Betty fumble with her keys at the front door. “Aren’t your parents home?” Betty furrowed her brow as she finally found the key and snapped open the door lock. “Uh, no. They’re out of town at some journalism conference for the weekend. It’s – just me.” She quickly broke eye contact with Veronica and pushed open the door for her. 

Veronica quickly made herself at home, moving up the stairs and dumping her velvet cape on Betty’s vanity, her Prada bag beside it. She pulled off the pearls at her wrists and kicked off her heels, and slumped onto the bed with a huff. Betty just stood by the door, playing with her hands and looking preoccupied. 

“Betty.” Veronica began. “Hello?” She laughed. 

Betty jumped. “Oh… sorry.” 

She cautiously walked over to the bed and perched herself on the farthest corner from Veronica. 

“You okay B? You’ve been kind of weird all night.” Veronica asked, sitting back on her hands. 

Betty quickly responded, “No, no! I’m fine. I think I just need –“ She glanced around her pastel pink bedroom. “Ah!” She sprung over to her cabinet and pulled a bottle of strawberry vodka from the bottom drawer, and waved it at Veronica.   
Veronica perked up, surprised by Betty’s sudden eagerness to consume alcohol. “Elizabeth Cooper! I never thought you’d be one to stash liquor in the closet. And I thought you hated vodka?” 

Betty was silent as she poured a generous amount for herself and Veronica. Handing the glass to her, she replied. “I do… but it calms me down sometimes when I get… nervous.” 

Veronica cocked an eyebrow. “Are you… nervous, Betty Cooper?” 

Betty glanced over at Veronica quickly, too quickly, and then back at the glass in her hand. She downed it. Veronica took a mouthful. 

Noticing Betty’s anxious state, Veronica changed the topic of conversation to Betty’s current research on the Blossom murder. Betty told her the state of where they were at and the leads they were following, while getting progressively more tipsy. Betty was an extreme lightweight. 

After a while, Veronica decided she would be no help with Betty’s murder board and declared that she was tired. With no notice, she had heaved off her plum-coloured V-neck and was sitting next to Betty in nothing but her black, lace bra and jeans.

Betty made the same face she had made when her and Veronica had stormed the boy’s locker room through what felt like miles of half-naked football players. She swiftly turned away covering half her face. “Jesus, V! Some warning would be nice!” She heard Veronica chuckling. 

“C’mon Betty, it’s just boobs! Nothing you haven’t seen before.” Betty could hear the rattle of Veronica’s tight jeans being pulled off and hitting the floor. “Are you seriously getting naked while I’m right here?” Betty asked, feeling her cheeks burn. 

“Dude, relax.” Betty slowly turned, looking through her hand to see Veronica already under the covers of her bed. 

“If you want to borrow some pajamas you could just ask…” Betty blurted out. 

Veronica shrugged as she took out her diamond earrings. “I’m good. I always sleep this way. Actually… I sleep with less on than this…” She trailed off. 

“You sleep naked?” Betty hit back, slightly shocked. 

“Gotta be free somehow, Betts.” She giggled and settled down deeper into the covers.

Betty shyly smiled at the half-naked girl occupying her bed and moved over next to her sitting cross-legged, facing the end of the bed, unable to meet Veronica’s eyes. 

“Betty you look tense. Tell me what’s going on.” Veronica asked, true concern in her voice. 

Betty began to make up some lie about how she was just stressed out or tired or worried about Polly (which she was), but she cut herself off suddenly with an exasperated and defeated sigh. 

Veronica could see the moisture filling her eyes and reached out a hand and placed it over Betty’s. “Listen, whatever it is, I am always here for you. You know that Betty. It’s B and V, ‘forever forged’ remember? You can tell me anything.” She firmly grasped Betty’s hand, sensing her great pain, wanting to take it away in any way she could. 

Betty swallowed and looked down at her feet. “This isn’t easy to say…” She began. “And it scares the crap out of me, y’know?” She met Veronica’s concerned eyes, realized that was a mistake and glanced back at her toes. “Lately I’ve been feeling… different. Like a part of me I didn’t even know existed is coming to the surface and I can’t stop it… or slow it down.” Her heart was pounding so hard it shook her body with every beat. “I thought I could just ignore it and just go on with my life the way everyone expects me to but it’s just so hard…. and now I have feelings for someone I really shouldn’t have feelings for and-” 

Veronica whispered suddenly. “Betty, what are you trying to say?” 

Betty wiped away a tear with her free hand and turned away from Veronica, squeezing her eyes shut. “…I think I’m in love with you.” 

Betty felt Veronica go still and feared the worst. This was it; Veronica would be completely creeped out and leave in a hurry; Betty wouldn’t blame her. They would never speak to each other again and that would be that. 

Betty finally felt Veronica move behind her and thought this would be her attempt to make up some excuse to leave quickly. 

Instead she heard her breathlessly whisper, “Oh, thank god,” and felt soft hands pull her into the lips of the deity that was Veronica Lodge. 

Betty let her eyes flutter shut and countered Veronica’s kiss by pulling her closer, tasting cherries and heat and the salt of her own tears. 

Veronica moved over her, and Betty sank into the soft sheets, running a shaking hand through the sleek, raven locks of her coveted paramour. Veronica kissed her open mouth gently, collecting her lips and teeth with her tongue over and over again, causing Betty to moan into her, so softly she wasn’t sure she’d heard it at all. 

Veronica started to pepper kisses over Betty’s cheek and down the side of her neck, so that Betty had a chance to breathe again. She placed a hand under Betty’s shirt and trailed her slender fingers up her taut flesh to place a hand on her thumping chest. This sent an electric current through Veronica, jolting her back to the present. She quickly pulled away. 

“Jesus, Betty.” She breathed. “I’m sorry, that was… a lot.” Betty just mumbled some objection and sat up.

Finally Betty spoke. “So… I take it you feel the same about me, huh?” She shyly asked, grinning a little. She pulled at her hair-tie and let her golden locks loose.

“Every day since I kissed you at try-outs, I’ve wanted to do it again. I had no idea you felt the same. You were so good at hiding it… and the whole Archie thing…” Veronica was stuttering. 

Betty spoke up. “I don’t feel the same way about Archie as I do for you, what I feel for you is… different. I can’t explain it.” 

“Then let’s stop talking.” 

Veronica urgently straddled Betty at the hips, gripping her jaw and firmly kissing her delicious mouth. Betty felt Veronica’s body roll into her and her hands instinctively shot up, but she just hovered them over Veronica’s bare hips, not really knowing what to do with them. Veronica pulled Betty into her tighter still and whispered in her ear, “You can touch me, it’s okay.” After a moment, Veronica took pity on Betty and dragged her hands up to her chest, kneading her own breasts. Betty just stared wide-eyed, with expressions of confusion and delight. Veronica smirked and reached down to the base of Betty’s shirt, slowly inching it off around her. Betty went stiff but did not protest as she lifted the shirt over her arms. Veronica threw it across the room. 

For a moment, Veronica just stopped and examined her. It took everything Betty had not to quickly cover herself up again after watching Veronica’s hungry, predacious stare. Suddenly, Betty was taken up again in a powerful kiss and fell back into the bed as Veronica gripped her arm, holding her in place. 

Betty’s movements were slow and deliberate, considering every touch before she made it: being her same analytical self, even now. Veronica felt Betty’s fingertips graze her lower back and move over her prickling flesh to fiddle with the back of her bra. Veronica let out a noise Betty had never heard before, a mix between a growl and a whimper. This turned her on more than she had ever thought was possible. 

Suddenly, Veronica’s movements ceased and she lifted her head above Betty’s, her hair lightly brushing over Betty’s face. “How far are we taking this, Betty Cooper?” she wryly asked. 

Betty just continued to fumble with Veronica’s bra, as if she hadn’t even heard her at all. Veronica pulled back, sitting up on Betty’s thighs. 

“Betty… I don’t want you doing anything you aren’t comfortable with. And I don’t think either of us expected this tonight.” Veronica said, tracking Betty’s eyes. “And you know I’m not… a virgin, don’t you?” 

Betty pouted at Veronica playfully and responded, “You’re worried about taking my innocence away, V?” 

“I just don’t want you doing anything you’ll regret. I’m not kidding around Betty.” Veronica said, her tone serious. 

Betty reached out and pulled Veronica in close, “You, right here, right now… I’ve never felt more sure of anything else in my life, Ronnie.” And she’d also never felt more nervous in her entire life.

Veronica planted a kiss over Betty’s mouth once more, stopping to say, “If you ever want to stop, please tell me, okay?” Betty just groaned and silenced her with her mouth. 

Betty pulled Veronica in tighter, noticing it was now her who was trembling. She kissed the place where her collarbones met, lips pressing against her smooth, tawny skin. She moved her kiss all over her neck and underneath her jaw until Veronica could not take another second.

Suddenly, she sprung up and undid her own bra, holding it teasingly above Betty before letting it drop to floor. Betty shuddered as Veronica then slid beside her and started kissing behind her ear, moving lower along her jugular, taking Betty’s hand and pinning it above her head. 

She took her time, slithering lower down her body trailing kisses along the way. By now Betty was squirming, unable to control the constant breathless moans coming out of her. 

Veronica stopped at the hem of her jeans, glancing up to Betty for her final consent. 

Betty could only murmur, “Please…” 

Veronica undid her zipper and dragged them off Betty, a little rougher than she had intended, but Betty only wanted more. The fire between them made her see nothing but red and flashes of ebony whenever her lover made a movement. 

Veronica moved her experienced, yet quivering hand to Betty’s heat and gliding her fingers over her folds through her underwear, soliciting a louder moan from Betty. Betty knew Veronica would feel how wet she was, this made her cheeks flush again. However, her anticipation for release overwhelmed all other thoughts that entered her mind and she continued to fall apart beneath her.

Veronica’s hands hooked the hemline of her panties and pulled them off Betty, agonizingly slow. Suddenly, she felt strong hands on her inner thighs, parting her legs and Veronica’s warm breath so close to her she felt like she would die. 

Veronica licked the length of Betty’s sex - her first taste. Betty drew in a quick breath and gripped the sheets with her hands for some, any sense of stability.

Veronica’s soft tongue danced all over Betty and the places she knew would make her squirm. Veronica’s hand moved up to Betty’s upper abdomen, and Betty grasped it desperately. 

Veronica’s tongue darted in and out of her, at an increasing pace for many minutes, before she finally worked her way to her clit, sucking down on it. Betty cried out Veronica’s name and jutted her hips into Veronica, closing whatever distance was between them beforehand. Veronica’s other hand stroked Betty’s folds while she took total control of her clitoris, knowing Betty was close. 

Betty’s hips returned Veronica’s rhythm and rammed into her faster and faster as she felt herself coming undone. She squeezed her eyes shut, and buckled underneath Veronica as she felt her sweet release. 

She cried out, louder than before, her breathing totally erratic, as Veronica did not cease. Only when Betty finally collapsed, chest heaving, did she remove herself from Betty’s heat and loom over her, pecking a kiss on the corner of her open mouth. 

Veronica fell beside Betty, touching her own lips with her index finger, collecting the moisture. Betty watched Veronica, red-cheeked and her eyes full of lust, trying to make sense of what just happened. Veronica just grinned at her. Suddenly full of embarrassment, Betty grabbed the pillow beside her and smothered her own face with it, letting out the sound of a whine mixed with a chuckle. 

Veronica laughed at Betty, and then went silent. “You’re beautiful, Betty.” She whispered, eyeing the ceiling. Betty emerged from under the pillow, comforted by the fact that her strong feelings for the wicked, magnificent creature beside her had not been a mistake.

“You’ll be my reckoning, Veronica Lodge.”


End file.
